The Print Shop
by hana-to-mame
Summary: AU! Pretty much just a shameless PWP. Harvey is a manager at a college print shop. He's told he has to hire a printing associate. So he grudgingly hires an eager puppy, and ends up using the printers in a way he never considered before.  Smut!


**The Print Shop (A Suits oneshot)**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Harvey/Mike**

**Summary: AU! Pretty much just a shameless PWP. Harvey is a manager at a college print shop. He's told he has to hire a printing associate. So he grudgingly hires an eager puppy, and ends up using the printers in a way he never considered before. Smut!  
><strong>

**Posted 17 December 2011**

**A/N: This story is also kind of a Christmas present to Witnes27. We work in a print shop. So now she has something to fantasize about while she's at work :) I just hope our boss never sees it lol. Also, please don't even attempt to take this seriously. I think it's pretty obvious I'm not saying this could happen, even in an AU, but still. Also, I'm at home right now, and my internet here is extremely unreliable. So I was going to wait to post this, but I'm doing it now while I have the opportunity. And I'm going to attempt to update my other stories when I can, but I can't guarantee anything until break is over. Sorry :(  
><strong>

o-o-o

"The last interviewee is late," Louis, the creepy professor who liked to bother Harvey whenever he had the chance, observed aloud as he looked at his watch.

"Louis," Harvey groaned, rubbing his eyes, "why are you here?"

Louis shrugged. "I was just here to see how things turned out." He turned and left, seeming to be laughing at something.

Harvey squinted at him. He knew Louis was just here to get some amusement out of watching Harvey interview boring student after boring student. His boss, Jessica, oversaw all department managers on campus and told him two weeks ago he needed to hire a student associate to help with the work load in the print shop. Harvey disagreed, of course, claiming he could manage everything on his own. But no, Jessica said he needed an associate.

And, just as he expected, none of the applicants lived up to his standards. He couldn't even pick the best one, because they were all exactly the same. It may have been one of the best schools in the country, but lately he wondered if the amount of incoming applicants was unusually low. How else could they explain the sub-par students?

Naturally, the students weren't _really_ inadequate. They were above average. But he expected more. Lately everyone can find a reason to be considered 'above average,' so he expected the students here to be better than that.

So he was not impressed when a disheveled young man stumbled into the shop, practically tumbling up to him. "Hi," he said. Unimpressive as a greeting, but unique as it differed from the standard 'good morning' and 'hello, sir," he usually received. The kid busied himself with fixing his hair and uniform. "I know I'm late, but if you just give me a chance..." He finally looked up at Harvey, who was giving him a piercing glare. Seeing the look Harvey was giving him must have made the boy realize something, as his face displayed a look of disappointment. "Yeah, I get it. There's no excuse for tardiness and all that. Sorry I waisted your time." The kid made his way back to the door.

But something inside Harvey forced him to demand, "Wait."

Mike turned around, eyebrows raised in caution. "Yes?"

"You're Mike Ross?" He didn't believe it. The description he found on his application didn't seem to match this person at all. Strong? Focused? Academic? The kid looked like he literally just rolled out of bed.

"Yeah... I was your three o'clock appointment, but I blew it. I'll just leave and let you get back to work. Sorry, again."

"Hold on a minute." Harvey stood. "Why are you in such a hurry to get out of here?"

"Uh... I was late..." Mike sounded like he was guessing. "I'm pretty sure that's not a good way to start an interview, so it would just be a waste of time for me to stay."

"Says who?" Harvey couldn't place it, but something about this boy intrigued him.

"Look, I saw Rachel Zane come in here for an interview. She's a way better candidate than me, and I can't even imagine what other sort of people applied for this job, but they're probably all better choices."

"Why would you even come in then if you knew you it was unlikely that I would hire you?"

"I scheduled an interview. It's rude to just not show up, so I wanted to come tell you I was withdrawing my application. I wanted to do it on time, but my bike got a flat and I had to run all the way down here from my dorm which is on the other end of campus and I figured since I was late, why bothering explaining myself if your perception of me would always be skewed by that?"

Harvey gave a little nod. "Makes sense."

"Yeah... So I'm gonna go now."

"Why'd you want to work here?" Harvey asked.

"I've been looking for a job on campus since the day I got accepted here. If it weren't for all my scholarships... well, I don't think I would be in any school let alone this one. Can you believe it even covers room and board? I mean, my room and my meals are all paid for! It's amazing."

"So what do you need a job for?"

Mike shrugged. "Money. I still have to do my own laundry. I have to get some new clothes, I don't think I can wear the same three outfits without drawing attention to myself. Plus the experience will be good."

It was an oddly honest answer. All the other students had noted the experience near the beginning of being interviewed. That, and they were all extremely fascinated by what went on in the shop, and it would have been such a great adventure to work there. "You know how to work these machines?" he nodded toward the rows of printers and copiers and other unnameable pieces of machinery.

"Nope." Mike said. "But I learn pretty quickly."

That was good enough for Harvey. "You're hired."

Mike's jaw dropped. "You're kidding..."

"I don't kid. Now scoop your jaw off the floor and get out of here. Email me what hours you're available to start training. We'll figure everything else from there."

"Thank you!" Mike jumped excitedly. He practically skipped out of the building.

Harvey shook his head at himself, asking out loud, "What have I gotten myself into?"

X

Mike started training two days later, having completed all his paperwork ahead of schedule. He learned how to operate all the machines after going over it but once. Harvey was impressed, but he didn't let Mike see it.

They worked together well for a week or so. This brought Harvey immense pleasure as he watched Louis seethe at Harvey's good fortune.

Mike was the perfect associate. He was late occasionally, but usually only by a minute or two and he always made up for it with apologies and staying later to complete more work when he could. Sometimes he had issues following orders, but everything got done and and in order so he wasn't too upset by that either. Mike did good work, and he actually didn't mind having him around.

There was only one real problem he had with Mike. The fact was, the kid was irresistible. His puppy-like enthusiasm, messy hair, and pink lips made Harvey dread going into work on days he knew Mike would be there. And even more when he knew he wouldn't. And, if he was being honest, Mike's ability to remember _everything_ was such a turn-on he had trouble hiding his attraction from time to time.

It wasn't fear of rejection that was keeping him from making a move. No, if the figurative tail-wagging and lustful glances Mike occasionally threw his way were anything to go by, the attraction was mutual.

It wasn't even the difference in age that held him back. Mike was well over eighteen, and he was only twenty four himself. So he didn't feel guilty about wanting to throw Mike down over the desk and have his way with him. And he didn't feel anxious at knowing Mike probably wanted the same thing.

The thing keeping Harvey from devouring him was his job. He was a school employee, and was forbidden from engaging in a relationship with a student. He could lose his job if he did anything with Mike. And not only that, Mike could face severe consequences as well. He could lose his scholarship.

That's why, when he received a job offer from a larger printing company that wasn't affiliated with the school in any way, he called them up right away.

X

"Harvey!" Mike rushed into the building and up to Harvey's desk, teetering much as he had the first time he stepped foot there.

"Mike, it's late. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you're leaving..." Mike looked like he'd been kicked.

"Please tell me you didn't walk all the way here in the dark."

"Is it true?"

"Did you at least get security to escort you?"

"Harvey, I'm serious!" Mike leaned over the desk. "Are you really moving to another job?"

Harvey looked at him, studying his eyes which were full of hurt. And he caved. "Yes."

"It's not because of me... is it? If you really don't like working with me, I can quit."

"You quitting wouldn't solve anything." Harvey said, shaking his head.

"So I'm not the problem then?" Mike looked like he wanted to feel relieved, but was unsure whether he could or not.

"Oh, no, you're definitely the problem." Harvey saw the sadness deepen on Mike's face as he stood and walked to the front of his desk. "And my new job is the solution."

"Running from a problem is never a solution."

"It is if it lets me do this." Harvey captured Mike's lips with his own, finally kissing him after weeks of torment. Over a month of not being able to act on this desire.

Mike groaned felt Harvey wrap his arms around him. Then he was being lifted into the air and instinctively wrapped his legs around Harvey's waist.

Harvey carried Mike, not breaking the kiss, and set him down atop one of the giant printers. He ran his hands up and down Mike's sides. Then Mike's hands in his hair, and was surprised to find how much he liked that feeling.

He began unbuttoning Mike's uniform shirt, taking in the sight of his thin but muscular chest and stomach. He leaned in and kissed his sternum, then moved to playfully bite one of his nipples. This drew a low yelp from Mike, encouraging him to go further. So he continued to kiss down his abdomen, until he came to a waistband. He moved his hands to Mike's belt, then paused.

"Is this okay?"

"Hah." Mike snorted, then grabbed Harvey's tie, pulling him closer and leaning in to look into his eyes. "I think we both know the answer to that," he whispered, nipping at Harvey's lips.

That was all the confirmation Harvey needed. He pushed Mike's shirt the rest of the way off of him before unbuckling his belt and tugging it out of the loops. He unbuttoned Mike's pants, pausing to palm the growing bulge he found for a moment. He took Mike's resulting moans as permission to undo his fly, lifting him slightly so he could pull his pants and boxers off of him.

He now had one of his latest frequent fantasies right in front of him. Mike, sitting naked, save for his socks and gold chain, atop his favorite printer. And he suddenly realized that he'd been so focused on Mike that he'd forgotten to undress himself. So he quickly removed his own shirt, figuring the rest could wait until a certain extremity needed to be freed.

He wrapped his arms around Mike again, kissing him fiercely as he trailed his fingers up and down Mike's spine. He used his other hand to grip Mike's erection, stroking it softly, teasing him.

"Mmm, Harvey." Mike whimpered, feeling Harvey's hands all over him. He was definitely enjoying it, but he wanted to try something. So he pushed Harvey back, hopping down from the printer and dropping to his knees. His not-so-innocent eyes locked with Harvey's as he undid his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. He didn't hesitate before pulling Harvey's already hard cock into his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around the tip. Hey, Harvey wasn't the only one who could tease. And then Harvey's fingers were running through his hair, begging him to move faster. So he began bobbing up and down, taking the entire length in and out of his mouth, gradually picking up speed.

When Harvey's moans started to change tone, Mike pulled away, standing up and wrapping his arms around Harvey's neck. He kissed him, forcing his tongue into Harvey's mouth.

Harvey loved the way Mike tasted. And even though he would never admit it, he liked the little bit of forcefulness Mike used. It presented him with a challenge, and sent another surge of blood south.

Mike pulled back, sending Harvey a seductive look that told _exactly_ what he wanted now.

And who was Harvey to deny him?

He pulled Mike closer, grinding into him a few times before turning them around and backing him up to the table in the center of the room. As often as he'd imagined doing this on one of the printers, he knew it was simply too much work. They needed this _now_. So the table would have to do.

He laid Mike back, helping him scoot back so he was in position. Mike grabbed one of Harvey's hands, sticking the fingers in his mouth. He licked and sucked on them so that when Harvey slipped on inside him, it went in easily. Harvey moved the finger around, eventually adding another and then another, properly stretching him out.

"Ready?" Harvey all but grunted as he aligned himself with Mike's opening.

"God, yes." Mike urged.

Harvey pushed inside, and they both made sounds of pleasure. He hoisted Mike's legs up onto his shoulders so he could have better access and held onto his hips as he waited for him to give some indication that it was okay to move.

He began to leisurely pump in and out when Mike's panting evened out and he felt him relax around him. He watched Mike touch himself all over, stimulating any part of himself that he could. He held onto Mike's thighs with one arm and used his free hand to work on Mike's erection.

As he felt himself begin to pick up speed, he noticed Mike moving against him quicker as well. He knew they were both close, and worked to go in as deep as he could in time with the jerks of Mike's throbbing cock. It wasn't long before Mike exploded between them, the sight of which drove Harvey to his own orgasm, letting off deep inside Mike as he felt a slickness on his torso.

They rode out the orgasm, lazily rolling their hips against each other even after they had finished. When he was sure they were done, Harvey pulled out of Mike and began picking up their clothes. "Come on," he took hold of Mike's hand and pulled him toward the bathroom, "let's get cleaned up."

They tidied themselves in the bathroom, sorting out their clothes and redressing themselves. Harvey managed to steal another kiss from Mike before noticing a strange look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"You're leaving." Mike said quietly and leaned against Harvey in a sort-of half hug.

"I'm leaving the school." Harvey said. "I'm not leaving you."

"Huh?" Mike looked up, a flicker of hope shining on his face.

"My new job is just outside the city, Mike. I'm not going that far. Besides, the whole reason I even took that job was so I could be with you."

"What? Really?"

"Of course. I'm not allowed to get involved with students. But since I no longer work here, we can be as involved as we like. What do you say?"

Mike pressed a small hiss against Harvey's lips. "I think we both know the answer to that."


End file.
